


Jack and Jill: Tony and Gibbs Style

by cutsycat



Series: Murdered Nursery Rhymes [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Yankee White, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Yankee White a la Jack and Jill style





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts), [Rocketscientists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketscientists/gifts).



> First and Foremost this is for jane_x80 as it is her birthday at the end of the month.
> 
> This all started in the comments of my previous story [Intractable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8541046).
> 
> jane_x80: I liked it so much I think you need to write more nursery rhyme stories! LOL or continue this one :D :D  
> cutsycat: More nursery rhyme stories? Like?  
> Continue this one how?  
> jane_x80: Gibbs and Tony went up the hill to fetch a perpetrator  
> and....continue! LOL
> 
> At which point Rocketscientists popped up with:  
> OMG. This would be sooooo coool! The rhythm is perfect!
> 
> So this is also for Rocketscientists.
> 
> It's taken me a while, but I have managed to turn Yankee White into a Jack and Jill type nursery rhyme doing my best to keep the rhythm and rhymes appropriately. However, that is much harder than it looks so I hope you will forgive me any oddities as far as those go.
> 
> Also, I can't resist posting this at the ncis-drabble community because it is drabble sized, so this is a bonus for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #001 Yankee White. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Jack and Jill: Tony and Gibbs Style

Tony and Gibbs, bagged some short ribs  
To catch a perpetrator.  
On the plane, they did profane  
To offer Kate a favor

The shut door, started a war  
Fornell’s face, you should have seen  
Still Confused, but not amused  
He did show a bright red sheen

Even worse, he soon did curse  
To discover a Tony  
In the bag, he hit a snag  
With a body bag phony.

Unannounced, Fornell soon bounced  
Tony’s ass, upon the road  
Thanks to Gibbs, Tom Morrow called dibs  
And soon Abbs and Ducky showed

A hidden, poison did in  
The major and commander  
Alert to threat, Gibbs soon did met  
And killed the perpetrator

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
